A Nintendo Fan's Lust (2012 Re-write)
by JoshCube2
Summary: Josh enters the Nintendo Universe, and gets laid by the women he grew up with since childhood.


DISCLAIMER

This is a story about me, the author, having sexual intercourse with Princess Peach from the _Super Mario Bros._ series; Princess Zelda from _The Legend of Zelda_ series; and Samus Aran from the _Metroid_ series. I would like to note that the Zelda character playing in this story is not the blonde version from _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_, but the brunette version from _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_. The Samus character is also not the blonde version from the new age _Metroid_ games, but the classic green haired version from the original NES _Metroid_. I did not want to have three blondes total because I wanted to spice things up a bit. If you want to play as the classic Samus in _Metroid_, enter "Justin Bailey" in the password mode. The character Kamek Koopa in this story first made his appearance in _Super Mario World_, and serves as a captain under Bowser.

This story contains very mature sexual scenes, strong language, and you should be at least 18 years old when reading this. It contains scenes of sexual body fluids, including fluid splashing; fluid drinking; and detailed descriptions of female fertilization. It is your responsibility if you e-mail, post, or direct this story to anyone outside of the original website that it was posted in. If you repost it, please only do so in an adult forum complete with all of this text and the disclaimer. None of this fanfic should be butchered up into pieces, and submitted throughout the internet without the legal warning, and all of the text that is included in here. Also, no e-mails with crap such as "Dude, you seriously need to get laid." I am 27 years old, and I'm getting married to my fiancée next year. This story was made for fun, pleasure, and anyone that wanted to enjoy it. If you have read the original 2005 version of _A Nintendo Fan's Lust_, this re-write is an update that contains more detailed sexual scenes, and is more explicit compared to the original version.

~ _A Nintendo Fan's Lust (2012 Re__-__write) ~_

It was dark outside with rain pouring outside my window. On days like this, I usually like to wrap myself in a blanket, and listen to my iPod. My favorite kind of songs I loved listening to, were ones that had emotion. Linkin Park was my favorite band because of this; it made me think how things could have been changed, or happened. It gave a sense of feeling to where I realized what reality really was about, especially when it was a loved one. Being nineteen years old in Arizona, many girls were interested in me, but I turned them all down because I was depressed. Why? I guess it was because I just felt they weren't "the one" for me. I had this ideal soul-mate inside my head, and then later learned that there was no such thing as the perfect woman. I believe what caused this was me playing too much video games, and thinking everything was a fairytale. Princess Peach was a kind woman that loved to take walks at the fireworks, play a game of golf, and cuddle at a fire. Princess Zelda was a woman that enjoyed dinner by candlelight, loved to go on picnics, and held your arm while you had fun at the fair. Samus Aran didn't seem to be the romantic type, but she still was very beautiful. Her tomboy personality made her the least of my favorites, but she looked like a gal that would love to have fun with you. These thoughts inside is what made me feel hurt, and I knew within that the chances of finding a woman like these three were close to zero percent. The women now days were sluts; gold-diggers; wore pants; smoked cigarettes; dressed like hookers with tight jeans and big breast implants; and it was a complete turn off. I had this belief inside me that women in general just weren't romantic, and was just completely different from my expectations. This was my mistake I made at this age thinking like this, and now I lay here on my bed with my iPod, listening to sad songs while the rain continues to pour. What a sad mistake I made, rejecting all these women that came to me. I feel that they will be gone forever like a rose petal in the wind; a furnace going out; a shooting star in the sky. If I was just given a chance to enter the Nintendo universe and meet these three women, I would be the happiest man in the world. I gazed outside my window at the stars, and me being a religious person, I began praying. I prayed and expressed my love for them, and why I wanted to meet them. I was answered, and I heard a voice in my head. I was told that there was no way for this to happen, because they were imaginary. I begged because I wanted them so much, and I got a response saying not to give into my emotions. This bothered me a little, so I got up from my bed and went to the window. I said that I was willing to sacrifice my life, and wanted my spirit to go to heaven to be with them. The voice inside my head gave me a sign, saying this was pitiful.

Moments later, it began thundering. The sky outside my window flared white flashes, and the noise became loud. A lightning bolt hit the pole of my house and sent a powerful electric current to my room. The lightning then powerfully struck inside my room, lighting it up with electric shocks, white flashes, and loud crackling and thundering noises. I ran towards my bed and grabbed the post in surprise of what was happening. The electricity started causing other odd things to happen, such as my gaming stuff floating in the air, and wind blowing around the room. I was shocked because I couldn't believe I was seeing something that was super-natural before my very eyes. Suddenly, a swirling purple portal opened up in my room, and grew several feet in circumference. I started yelling really loud as I watched in horror, thinking it was some form of evil trying to suck me in. The portal started to pull me towards it like a vacuum, so I held onto the bed post as tightly as I could while my hair was blowing in the process. I feared entering because I had no idea where it was going to take me. I had watched horror flicks of people that got kidnapped by aliens, got experimented on, and never returned. If this was the point of no return, death's door; I wished I hadn't asked for it in the first place. The vacuum became stronger, and I was losing my grip with my fingers slipping off the bed post. With enough force, I was finally pulled inside with purple electric currents surrounding my body. The portal closed and the room returned to normal, now without noise and the supernatural. Moments later; my eyes opened after I noticed I had fainted, and I found myself floating through a mysterious realm. I thought to myself that perhaps this was a realm of time and space that connected the Nintendo universe, and I looked around seeing many giant sized bubbles that had other worlds within them. One of the bubbles contained a world with castles, villages, monsters, and elves. The second bubble I saw contained a world with big cities, and kids throwing balls on the ground with creatures coming out of them. These bubbles were obviously worlds that were connected to the video games that everyone played. This was very exciting for me, and I knew to myself that my wish was finally going to come true. I was going to meet the women of my dreams, and be a very happy man. I looked behind me and noticed that I was heading for a crash landing into one of the worlds. I was unable to identify which one this was for some reason, and when I finally hit against it, I blacked out again.

My eyes slowly opened and they were very blurry; I did not know where in the heck I was. When the blurriness started to clear, I was able to make out three women that were looking over me. One of them held a cold rag to my forehead, and wiped it around. The other two were patting my face, trying to wake me up. My blurriness cleared and to my surprise, it was Peach from the _Mario_ series; Zelda from the _Zelda_ series; and Samus from the _Metroid_ series. Samus was wearing her power suit, except that her helmet was not on her head, and it was resting on top of the table. Peach was wearing her casual pink dress as always, and Zelda was wearing her white dress.

"Josh!" Said Peach, rubbing my head with the rag.

"Wha…what's going on!?" I said, blinking my eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" Said Zelda, looking down at me while knelt on the floor.

My eyes widened and I got a bit scared. I got up fast and stood there, looking at them.

"Is this….for real? Did I seriously die and enter the Nintendo universe!?" I said, looking around with a bit of worry.

"Welcome Josh, you have entered the Nintendo universe. We're glad to have you here." Said Samus, sitting on a chair by the table.

"It…..it actually worked!? Oh my god…..I can't believe it." I said, looking at my hands with a slightly hushed voice.

I went and sat over at the table with Samus while Peach and Zelda did as well.

"So tell me, is this world for real? Or am I dead?" I said, looking at Samus.

"You didn't die. Your man in the clouds was tired of you constantly asking, so he granted your wish." Said Samus, while she pulled out a cig and started lighting it.

"You mean to tell me he created this universe, or was this here all along?" I said, looking at Peach and Zelda.

"We're not exactly sure; all we know is that Shigeru Miyamoto is the god of this universe. As for how it is possible for you to travel from the real world to here, it is as big a mystery to us as to you guys of how the universe was created." Said Zelda, looking at me with her arm on the table.

"Who cares about all this mishy mashy stuff? It's going to be fun having an outsider from the real world here!" Said Peach, looking at us and clasping her hands together.

"Well, I'm very glad that I am here, and I'm very excited. I've wanted to meet you guys since I was a kid. " I said.

We were sitting in a bedroom which contained a ticking clock, fire burning in a furnace, and a bed. This room was connected with other rooms, such as the kitchen, bathroom, and main living room. In this room, I noticed that there were a few Mario related items lying around. This raised some suspicion, but I decided to keep quiet.

"I have a question. Where are the other video game characters, and if you three are from other games, how is it that you all are in the same world here?" I said, with a look of wonder.

"Ha, silly." Said peach, closing her eyes for a brief moment, and waving her hand at me." In the Nintendo universe, we are allowed to travel between worlds since Miyamoto created Smash Bros. That game allowed us to easily travel into each other's worlds." Said Peach, with a smile.

"The other characters are out doing other things right now." Said Zelda, looking at me with a plain face.

I sat there stretching my arms, and then placed them behind my head.

"Kid, I think you should rest." Said Samus, blowing smoke from her cigarette.

"Why?" I said.

"Traveling through dimensions caused you to get dimension lag. If you need to rest, there's a bed over there." Said Samus, pointing at it.

"Thanks guys." I said, walking over to the bed and then climbing on top of it.

"Ugh, my body….hey girls, would it be ok if I could get a massage?" I said, laying there looking at them.

"Oh and you want us to do it?" Said Peach, looking at me with her fist pushed against her cheek on the table.

"No, I want the knights to do it. Of course I want you girls to do it!" I said.

"Well, I am an expert at keeping the body fresh and healthy with massages." Said Samus, tapping dust from her cigarette into the tray.

"Really? Well, gee; you're a damn good fighter, so I'd never expect that." I said, still lying there.

Samus came over to the bed, sat down and started massaging me. She gripped her hand into a fist, pressed down on my back, and rotated it in different directions.

"Oh yeah, that's great Samus. You are an angel." I said, with a relaxing voice.

Zelda and Peach came over to the bed.

"Here, I will work your arms. Peach can do something else perhaps." Said Zelda, beginning to massage my arm.

"That's fine..." I said, continuing to moan in relaxation.

I started to drift into sleep while the girls massaged me. Moments passed and one of them flicked the lights off, so now it was darker in the room.

I had noticed I was on my back after they flipped me over, and all three girls were still on the bed massaging me.

"I don't mind how you girls do it." I said.

Samus's hand started massaging my shoulders while Zelda was rubbing my right foot, and Peach was rubbing my left foot. Samus's hand began rubbing my stomach, and then she paused for a moment. She glanced up at me for a quick second, and then she slowly lowered her hand towards my underwear.

"Samus...what are you doing?" I said, looking at her.

"Massaging you." She said, while her hand continued to slowly go lower.

"But...I..." I said.

Her hand slid down beneath my underwear, and I gasped a little when I saw this. I felt myself slowly getting an erection.

"Ms. Samus!" I said, beginning to blush.

"...You...you girls really like me?" I said.

"Oh yes...we adore you..." Said Samus, while she unzipped the zipper on my jeans with her left hand, and then lightly pulling my underwear down a bit with her right thumb. She then grabbed my jeans, slid them off my legs, and then threw them onto the floor. I lay there, embarrassed with my penis erected in my underwear. Zelda and Peach removed my shoes and socks, and then tossed them onto the floor as well. I pulled my shirt off and then tossed it with the other clothes. I was now completely nude, except I still had my underwear on.

Samus stood up and pressed a button on her power suit. It made loud mechanical and hissing sounds, and pieces began to drop onto the floor. Piece by piece they fell off her, along with her arm cannon, and metal boots. She stood there posing in her red Justin Bailey suit, and long beautiful green hair. She reached behind to where her zipper was, zipped it down, and her suit fell towards the floor. She now had her white bra, stockings, and panties on. I looked at her body, and thought she had a pretty good figure. I could see her ass through her panties, and it seemed kind of flat, but still turned me on in a way. I was getting tired of seeing models with busty asses, and wanted something normal for a change. She reached her arms behind her bra, and then pulled it up. Her right breast plopped down when she lifted it, and the left one plopped down after. Her breast size looked as if she was almost a D cup, and her nipples were large, round, and thick. She then slid her panties down her hips and down her legs, kicking them to the side. I could now see her green haired cunt, which was hairy and jungle-like. She had long beautiful Caucasian legs with nice curves at her hips. She was completely naked, and she looked HOT as FUCK! I couldn't wait to get my hands on her!

Peach then stood up and undid her pink dress. It fell to the floor, and she stepped out of it. She stood there with her pink bra, pink stockings, and panties with a mushroom pattern. She reached behind her bra, removed the buckle and it fell to the floor. Wham! Both of her breasts jiggled when the bra was removed! She was a C cup, and her nipples were about medium sized. She removed her panties, and I took notice at her ass; which was large; petite; and curvy. I also saw her cunt which was blonde, but not as hairy as Samus's. She had long beautiful Caucasian thick legs with slightly less of a curve at her hips than Samus's. This was becoming too much for me. I got a bigger erection, and my dick started to get hard.

Zelda then stood up and undid her blue dress. It fell to the floor, and she stepped out of it. She stood there with her blue bra, blue stockings, and panties with a Triforce pattern. She reached behind her bra, lifted it up, and it fell to the floor. No jiggling came from her breasts when they were exposed, because hers was a small B cup size with small nipples. This did not bother me, and I still thought this was awesome. I actually am a big fan of small breasts, unlike other men that are just into huge whoppers. She removed her panties and exposed her ass; which was cute; petite; round; and smaller than Peach's. I also saw her cunt which was brunette, and it was good to see a different color for a change. She had long wonderful Caucasian legs that were nice and thin; along with a slight curve at her hips. I couldn't take it anymore! Not only a blonde and green haired babe were fully nude in front of me, but so was a hot brunette to top it off with! My dick got harder, and semen started to leak out. I just couldn't believe it! I was going to have sex with the women I grew up with from childhood!

"Josh, get ready for the night of your life!" Said Peach, with her arms out, and acting happy.

"My goodness! I don't know what to say!" I said, in shock.

"Shocked? Isn't this what you wanted?" Said Zelda, with a smile.

"I've loved you girls since I was a child, but you're doing this for me!?" I said, still surprised.

"Don't play dumb. The REAL reason you came here was because you wanted to _fuck _us. Childhood nostalgia? Romance? Bullshit! You wanted our asses the day you reached puberty!" Said Samus, with her right hand on her hip, and a deceiving look on her face.

"Look, I can't help it that I am a man, ok? When I got older, I started to think of you guys in a different way. I still love all the childhood memories, and I cherish them all!" I said.

"Oh really? Does that explain all the dirty pictures you saw of us on the internet, and getting off to them almost every single day?" Said Zelda, with a smile.

"Yeah, and how you yelled our names out when you ejaculated onto the carpet? 'Oh Peach, oh Zelda, I'm cumming!'" Said Samus, chuckling.

The girls all started laughing and giggling.

"He even Photoshopped pictures of himself banging us! It's a thrill!" Said Peach, laughing with her hand over her mouth.

"Why is this so funny to you guys?" I said, with a slight frown on my face.

"Because all you men are alike. You see something on your TV screen, and want to screw it, regardless if it's real." Said Samus, with a smile.

I sat there with my arms folded and continued looking at them with a slight frown. They giggled again for a bit.

"Enough of this small talk. Let's give this pervert what he wants, girls!" Said Peach, striking the air with her right fist.

They again sat down at the bed and Samus slid my underwear off, seeing that my dick was sticking up. She grabbed it and started to rub it, moving her hand up and down. She looked at me with a smile on her face as she did this.

"You like that, don't you?" Said Samus.

"Yeah...that's good." I said, watching her.

Samus then lowered her head towards my dick, and then opened her mouth. She put her lips on the head of it, and then her head slowly moved down while it slowly entered her mouth like a Popsicle.

"Mmmmm, I want some too." Said Zelda.

Zelda went over to join Samus in the dick sucking fest. Samus moved her head up and down in a normal pace, and she continued to suck it; I could hear her make a sucking noise as she did this. Samus stopped and rose her head up, and I saw her saliva on my dick. Zelda opened her mouth, beginning to suck me. She sucked while moving her mouth up and down, and I could feel her teeth rub against my dick. It did not hurt; it just excited me even more, because her teeth were pushing against my sperm tube. She did this for about a minute, and then stopped and raised her head up. I noticed that a stream of my pre-cum was on her mouth, and it was still connected to my dick. Some of it seeped onto the bed; and the rest of it seeped from her lips, and down below her mouth. Getting a blowjob from an elf was pretty cool, but what would it be like to fuck her? I bet that would be awesome, feeling elf pussy for the first time.

"Oh my god, you guys are good." I said, enjoying it.

"I love the taste. Nice and sticky." Said Zelda, pushing her finger into her mouth.

Peach crawled over to me and then I looked up, watching her step over me. From my point of view, she squatted down and then slowly lowered her ass towards my face. With both her hands, she spread her pussy with her fingers, and then pressed her pussy against my mouth. Her knees and palms were now against the bed, and I started to lick her. It tasted so sweet. I used my hands to grab her legs, and I repetitively licked the soft rose petals of her vagina. My head was seen moving up and down in motion behind her ass.

"Oh, I'm really embarrassed now." I said, while I licked her.

"You should be." Said Samus, watching us.

"This is my first time." I said.

"Well I think it's time for the next step gals!" Said Samus, with a perverted look.

"Let me go first." Said Peach, whispering in their ears.

"Ok." Said Zelda, whispering back.

Zelda came up and laid next to me, while Peach shifted her body around to where she was now facing me. She grabbed my dick, stood up half way, and positioned her vagina at the top of it.

"Wait guys, I'm a virgin!" I said, with my eyes widening!

"You're a virgin? Well, not anymore!" Said Peach, with a deceiving look on her face.

Peach quickly dropped down onto my pelvis. My dick slid right inside her pussy, and my virginity was gone in a flash. She screamed in pain while I felt my dick breaking through her hymen web, and I went in shock and gasped while my eyes widened. My dick finally got inside the depths of a pussy after all these years, and this was my first time feeling it! When her screaming subsided, she sat there looking at me, saying nothing. That moment, she looked down and slowly raised her body up. Her pussy lifted almost all the way from my dick, and she looked down. We saw her blood seeping out onto my dick, and then it slowly began streaming down it. "Oh my…" she said in a hushed tone. How in the fuck was she a virgin!? She has been kidnapped by Bowser countless times, along with the Mario Bros. constantly saving her! It then finally came to me; she was a virgin because the Nintendo games did not have sex scenes in them. Bingo! She lowered her body back down, and my dick slid all the way back into her vagina, causing us both to moan when it re-entered. She started to bounce up and down on my dick, and I could feel the walls of her vagina hugging it. Her round breasts would flop up and down every time she bounced on me, along with the bed's springs making a creaking noise. It was the greatest feeling ever! This felt like a porn flick! I grabbed her hips while her pussy tightened on my hard dick, then my dick started to get wet. It was covered with a mixture of wet discharge and blood. She stopped bouncing, and then began to rock her hips in a back and forth motion. She did this for a while, and then began moving faster. The bed's frame started smacking against the wall every second, and we could occasionally still hear the bed springs. I couldn't believe I was fucking Princess Peach! This felt so good that I felt like I was going to pass out! My heart started to pump fast as I started getting flash backs of how we first met when I was playing my NES, back when I was six years old. I saw a flashback of the axe disappearing while Bowser fell to his death into the lava, and how I first laid eyes upon her.

"Back and forth, baby! Back and forth!" Said Peach, while my dick continued to slide inside her.

"So, how does it feel to bang the woman you grew up with? I guess you could say we're big sisters to you." Said Zelda.

"Ah, that makes it even hotter." I said, with a smile.

Zelda hugged and kissed me while Samus started masturbating and watching Peach getting violated on my dick. Samus pushed her fingers in her vagina, and began stroking herself. She moaned while she did this, and Peach's breasts continued to bounce back and forth.

"Holy shit!" I said, with excitement.

"You like it huh? I knew you would you little pervert!" Said peach, with a plain face and her mouth slightly open.

Peach started to bounce on my dick again, and her ass smacked against me repetitively while I watched her breasts bounce up and down. It felt so damn good that I started to feel an orgasm.

"Peach! I think I'm gonna come!" I said, moaning and panting fast.

"Go ahead! I don't mind!" Said Peach, grabbing her breasts with her eyes closed.

"But, you'll get pregnant!" I said.

"That's what makes it hot! I don't care! Just go for it!" Said Peach, moaning.

"Alright then bitch! Here we go!" I said.

I grabbed Peach's hips and then with a thrust, slammed my dick deep into her vagina. We both came to a complete stop with her big ass resting on my pelvis, and then moaned loud while I began unleashing my sperm inside her tunnels. Peach's head flicked backwards with her eyes closed, and her crown fell off and onto the floor. My dick shot gushes of sperm out into her, and each shot filled the depths of her vagina up. She also came, and her discharge began covering my dick inside her. This felt so damn good, and my dick felt like a banana being covered with chocolate syrup. Peach rose up, and my dick slowly pulled out from her. It was covered in blood and discharge; along with a stream of cum that was attached from her pussy to the tip of my dick, which was slowly seeping downwards onto the bed. We were no longer virgins.

"Fucking Christ! That was great!" I said, catching my breath.

"I'll say!" Said Peach, catching her breath as well.

It wasn't over yet, it was time for me to make the decisions. Now that I had fucked Peach, I wanted to get my fat thick Hebrew kosher sausage into Zelda while wanting Peach and Samus turn me on even more.

"Zelda, bring that hot elf ass over here." I said, waving her to come.

Zelda moved next to me while I got up in a doggy-style position, and so did she. She positioned her fine ass next to my dick, and I got another erection. What turned me on was that her ass wasn't of a model, or mediocre, it was in between...just right. I grabbed my dick and positioned it next to the entrance of her vagina. I teased her by rubbing the tip of it around the outside of her pussy in a circular motion, and she began to moan a little. I did this for a bit, and the warm juice of this Hylian princess began to seep onto my dick.

"Oh Josh, you're driving me nuts. You're making me leak!" Said Zelda, looking straight ahead.

I slowly pushed my dick into her vagina, and it was nice and tight. To my surprise, Zelda was also a virgin, and I felt my dick breaking through the web of her hymen.

"I always wanted to fuck an elf!" I said.

With a further thrust, I pushed more deeply into her. She was now completely de-flowered, and the feeling was great. My dick completely ripped through her hymen, and blood seeped from her vagina and covered my dick. She squinted her eyes hard, and made long grunting noises. Some of the blood started to drip onto the bed, and it left blood stains. I then slid my hands down Zelda's waist, and grabbed her small breasts. I began to thrust my dick repetitively into her while we held this doggy-style position. My pelvis smacked against her ass over and over while my big hands completely covered her B cup breasts. She was so beautiful in her bent over position, Caucasian skin, blue stockings, and long brunette hair that covered her back. We both didn't moan and make much noise, because this was normal to us. She and I were fucking like a crack whore that was in debt to a pimp. The feeling was almost indescribable. It felt like I was Ganon...holding all three pieces of the Triforce. Her left breast, the piece of wisdom; her right breast, the piece of courage; and her pussy, the piece of power. My dick pushed and pushed hard into her soft wet Hylian cunt. Princess Zelda was getting FUCKED! We both started to moan, and I started to get flashbacks again, only this time, it was when I was playing my SNES. The flashback showed Zelda and me escaping from a dungeon while I was holding a lantern. We were walking through puddles of water, and I slashed bats and rats with my sword, protecting her. We pushed two buttons on a wall and entered into a chapel, and then the flashback came to an end.

"Zelda, you fucking whore!" I said; while I opened a small smack, pulled out a bunch of rupees, and then casted them all over her body. Some of them were different colors, such as red; blue; green; and yellow.

"You fucking slut! You nasty dirty elf bitch!" I said, smacking my pelvis against her ass, and then smacking her right cheek with my right palm.

As I was stroking Zelda, Peach stepped in front of her face, and opened her legs. She positioned her vagina next to Zelda's mouth, and she started to lick Peach's pussy which turned me on even more. When I saw this, I started to fuck her faster. My dick pounded inside her at a faster pace, and I could even hear gushy fluid noises as I continued to slam in and out of her pussy. Samus stepped over and sat on top of Peach's face, spreading her legs behind Peach's body.

"Here, lick my pussy while you get your pussy licked." Said Samus, guiding her vagina to Peach's lips.

Without hesitation, Peach opened her mouth and pressed it against her pussy like a true lesbian. She started to suck on it, and Samus started moaning. Peach held Samus's legs, and they started to tremble with ecstasy while her tongue licked up and down her vagina. It would move around the entrance of her pussy, and then she would occasionally push it inside. There we were, me slamming my dick into Zelda's cunt while she was eating out Peach, and she was eating out Samus. We all were moaning at the same time while I fucked, and they licked. You could hear my pelvis constantly smacking against Zelda's small elfish ass, combined with sucking and slurping. There was a moan every second, which was a manly moan combined with three feminine moans. This was definitely a house of sin and lust, and not something you'd _ever_ see in a Nintendo game! I was getting so horny that I was at the state where I wanted to come.

"I'm gonna come!" I said.

"Pull out!" Said Zelda, while she licked.

"I…I can't! It feels too good!" I said, beginning to pound her faster with ecstasy.

"Our kids will be half-elf and half-human! HURRY!" Said Zelda, looking behind at me.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" I said, squinting my eyes, making a heavy grunt, and plowing her faster.

I would have to be insane to pull out after hearing her say that. After my dick was sliding inside her at extreme speed, I halted and thrusted my pelvis against her ass, pushed my dick all the way inside her, and held this position. I yelled Zelda's name out which lasted several seconds while I shot a huge load into her vagina. It fired gush after gush like rocks from an Octorok's mouth. While I did this, she gasped, widened her eyes, and spaced out. She was shocked because she knew it was too late, and that there was no turning back. The cum splashed inside her pussy, hitting the walls, and going deep into her tunnels. My sperm swam and swam until they saw her egg, and one of them successfully entered. The baby was now destined to be a half-elf.

"NO!" Said Zelda, still spacing out.

My dick stopped stroking inside her, and I smiled.

"You're going to get pregnant now! Isn't that nice!? Get ready for those wedding bells, baby!" I said.

Zelda crawled to the side of the bed and sat up. My semen started leaking out of her vagina, and she put one of her fingers inside and pushed some of the cum out. It continued leaking onto the bed, making a small puddle in progress. Peach and Samus stopped licking, and we just sat there and looked at her.

"Oh no, too much of it got inside. I'm at very high risk now." Said Zelda, watching the cum ooze out of her pussy.

"Damn, you sure loaded her up good! What will you ever do if you get her pregnant?" Said Samus.

"Don't worry about it; I'll help take care of the kids." I said.

"Alright...fine..." Said Zelda, with a sigh.

"Josh, will you help me too when I get pregnant?" Said Peach, clasping her hands together.

"Of course I will." I said, as I smiled and put my hand on her leg.

"Well, if you're going to knock both of them up, you might as well knock me up as well." Said Samus, rubbing her stomach.

"Samus...you mean...you're letting me impregnate you too!?" I said, looking at her with suspense.

"Yes...go ahead. You are a true loyal Nintendo fan, and I'd do anything to please you. Many Nintendo fanboys thought I was a tomboyish dyke, but I'm going to prove them wrong." Said Samus, looking away.

"Alright..." I said, blushing a little.

Samus lay back on the bed, and she bent her legs in the air using her hands with her ass facing upwards. I moved up towards her, and rubbed my hand across her nice ass.

"It may be flat...but it's still fuckable..." I said, rubbing it up and down.

I moved my body on top of her and got extremely stimulated when my skin touched against hers. I positioned my dick at the entrance of her pussy, and we both looked down at it.

"And here we go!" I said, slowly pushing my dick inside her. We both watched it slide in, and I pushed until my dick hit the edge of her hymen. She let out a little scream.

"Wow, you're a virgin too? With a body like this, I'm surprised!" I said, with amazement.

I pushed further, and my dick was having trouble breaking her hymen. She was such a tomboy that her cunt was super tight, and her hymen was well knit together.

"Looks like we're gonna have to get that knot out of you." I said, while she gripped the bed sheets, looked towards the ceiling, and started breathing at a faster pace.

I pushed my body against her, hugging her tight, and then thrusted as hard as I could. She began to scream while I moaned loud. Her legs were against my shoulders with her feet in the air, and my dick started tearing through her hymen. As I pulled out, blood began to smear on my dick, and it looked like a hotdog covered in ketchup. I pushed my dick all the way back inside her, and she screamed again while her legs continued to hold still in the air, and the palms of her feet within her white stockings were reaching for the stars. I began to penetrate her at a faster pace, sliding my dick in an out of her tight cunt. My pelvis repetitively smacked against her ass, and I was fucking her like a black man that didn't give a shit about child support.

Peach moved up to my dick that was penetrating Samus, and then started to lick it. She moved her tongue up and down it, and then around the area that was connected to her vagina. She tasted both my dick and her pussy at the same time. Zelda put her hand on my ass and rubbed it while she watched me pound Samus's tomboy cunt.

"Oh Joooooossshhhhh, it feels so goooooood..." She said, moaning while I fucked her.

I started to get another flashback. Samus and I got off an elevator, and we walked to where this item was sitting on a platform. We touched it, and a text appeared saying "Got screw attack." The flashback then faded. Samus was taking it pretty good with her legs and feet in white stockings that were dangling in the air in a circular motion.

Peach opened the nightstand near the bed, and pulled out a question mark block. She smacked it, and a Starman came out. She grabbed it, and it glowed in her hand.

"Here, take this." Said Peach, showing it to me.

"Awesome! Use that on me, and I'll fuck this nasty hooker faster!" I said, looking at Peach.

"Okay!" Said Peach, cheerfully.

Peach tapped the Starman against my body, and it gave me Starman power! My body immediately began moving much faster, and flashed multiple colors with sparkles floating around. The invincibility music from the Mario games even started to play, and my dick was pounding into her at about four times per second! I started to push faster and faster into Samus's vagina, and she started to moan even louder, gripping the bed sheets with her eyes closed. The bed's frame was smacking against the wall like Donkey Kong drumming his bongos!

"Oh Josh! JOSH! Fuck me, baby!" Said Samus, with much pleasure.

I penetrated her over and over again, and her wet vagina continued to slide against my dick.

"Like that! Like that!" Said Samus, excitingly.

"I am cumming soon! I have to pull!" I said, as I was panting and feeling my orgasm quickly flaring up.

"Well, pull then!" Said Zelda.

"Go for it. You're going to have to marry three women now though. Hope you are able to handle that." Said Peach.

"Maybe I should pull then." I said.

"...No….Josh...blast your fucking cum right in my pussy! When you were a kid, you played more with Peach and Zelda! It made me jealous!" Said Samus, gasping and panting heavily, begging me.

"Huh!? That's because I kept getting lost in those mazes!" I said, while I continued to pound her.

"Samus, don't mess with his mind like that." Said Zelda.

I was ramming my dick inside Samus faster and faster as my body shifted towards her flat tender ass. I was fucking her so fast; I was like a starved Metroid without blood for days. Her big breasts bounced back and forth in a circular motion with her large thick pink nipples, and I constantly rammed her like a fucking jackhammer at a construction site.

"I'm gonna do it!" I said.

"You favored Peach and Zelda over me! Josh! I want you to be mine!" Said Samus, wrapping her arms around me.

"Just do it! Shoot that hot juice, and every last fucking drop inside me, honey!" Said Samus, hugging me tight like an insert from a romance novel.

"No!" I said, shouting.

"We shall bond together, you and me! Do it, damn it! DO IT!" She said, with her heart beating fast.

My Starman power started slowing down, and the flashing was fading. I came to a full stop and slammed my dick all the way inside her pussy. We both held this position, and gasped while our eyes widened. There was complete silence, and love filled the air. Samus and I now became one, and she would become my bride to be. I shot cum inside her like Bowser's airship canons, and I slowly looked at my dick. We heard a few splats and splurts.

We both looked down, and cum started oozing out the crack between my dick and her pussy. I slowly pulled it out of her, and a splurt noise was heard again. After I pulled it out, a stream of cum came dripping off of my dick, and from the entrance of her pussy. It slowly seeped downwards against the bed, and left stains on the sheet. My penis was still erected, so I quickly made her turn over with her flat ass facing upwards at me. She laid sprawled out on the bed like a model with her green hair tied in a ponytail, and she was ready to be fucked once again. I climbed on top of her and rested my head against hers, and then we held both of our hands together. It was so romantic, and felt like we were destined to be together. I grabbed my dick and placed it against her anus with the head touching the entrance, and then it slowly enveloped it when I pushed it in. It was still wet with our exchange, and this created a nasty mushy feeling when I entered. I pushed it all the way inside, and her anus now completely covered it, which was nice and tight. I could feel the tip of my head touching the end of her rectum after it was fully inserted, and her legs would shiver a little when I did this. I remember back in the day when my mother told me that I would put a woman in the hospital when doing this, which would also land me in prison. If this was the case, so be it. I began to stroke her asshole several times, and I could hear a mushy sound every time it went inside. The head of my dick would occasionally touch the end of her anus, and she would say "ouch" when this happened. Although my dick was covered in our exchange, it was now mixed with her shit as well. We were basically making a chocolate cream pie together, and about to add whipped cream. With blood, cum, discharge, and shit all mixed together, it couldn't get better than this. I began to stroke inside her at a faster pace with my dick sliding in and out of her, and I got another orgasm. We both moaned at the same time, and she said "Josh, I love you." Our hands tightly held together while I shot my second load deep inside her anus, pressing my body against her tender ass. When I pulled out, both of her holes were now dripping with cum after she raised her ass in the air. Some of the cum from her anus dripped downwards and collected with the cum from her vagina, which caused bigger drops on the sheets. After I filled both her holes like a doughnut machine, I turned her over and put my mouth on her pussy. I began eating her out, and my tongue stroked against the entrance of her vagina. I would circulate my tongue around the outer area, and then push it inside her. I could taste the warm fluid inside her cunt while my lips smacked against her vagina lips. She moaned, gripped the bed sheets, and then gasped with her mouth slowly opening. Her head flicked back and she shook it with her eyes closed, causing her ponytail to come undone. Large amounts of discharge were shot right into my mouth, and it came splashing out like water from a drinking fountain. I drank her lesbian fluid and then swallowed it, gulp by gulp. I could have even sworn that I tasted my own cum that was mixed in with her discharge. "Yummy!" I said, lifting my head up.

"Wow! That was great!" I said, with my cum and her discharge dripping from my mouth.

"Sure was." Said Samus, laying there with a smile as our exchange seeped out of her vagina, and onto the bed.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" I said.

"Let's fist!" Peach said excitingly.

"Are you kidding me!? Do you have any idea how painful that can be!?" Said Zelda, with her eyes widening.

"It's not painful if you do it right. You guys remember when Misty and I fisted each other? There was no pain at all because we knew how to do it." Said Samus.

"We should give it a shot. I wouldn't mind trying it out." I said.

"...oh alright...but if I start hurting, we stop ok?" Said Zelda, holding her hands.

"Ok!" Said Peach, striking the air with her fist.

"Here, I'll show you girls how to do it. I'm an experienced lesbian, so I know how." Said Samus.

Zelda bent down into a doggy-style position, placing her knees and palms on the bed. Samus used her left hand to hold Zelda's ass, and she gripped her right hand making it into a fist. She put her knuckles at the entrance of her pussy, twisting, turning, and trying to work her way in. She tried smacking her cheek, but this only caused her anus to tighten. It finally began working its way inside, and her anus was slowly stretching and enveloping it. She pushed it in further, and her fist went half way in while Zelda gasped and closed her eyes. She pushed it in deeper to where her entire fist began to go inside, and Zelda yelled along with her heart starting to pump fast. She pushed it in further, and her anus began to slide down her arm, which was now extending from her vagina. She yelled extremely loud while it slowly sunk inside her. Samus moved her fist and arm in and out of her, causing her to pant, gasp for air, and yell some more. It looked as if it hurt, but felt good at the same time. We heard someone knocking at the front door, and the girls told me to go answer it. I went into the bathroom, wrapped a towel around me, and went into the main hall. I took notice that this room was very big, and had Mario related decorations around it, such as a mushroom carpet; some pink curtains; a Starman plush, a fire flower in a vase; a big long staircase; a P balloon; two Kuribo's Shoes; and some question mark blocks floating near the door. Was this place what I thought it was? I opened the door, and to my big surprise, I saw Toad from the _Mario _series. He stood there with a plain look on his face, mushroom cap, tiny blue shirt, and white pants.

"Is…..is everything ok?" He said, rubbing his hand on his cap.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I said, pretending to act dumb.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." He said, rubbing his chin with his two tiny fingers.

"I'm just a guest here." I said.

"Well, I heard some screaming and yelling coming from inside." He said, pointing at the room I walked out of.

"Yeah, um….Peach is watching a movie. I think the volume may be too loud." I said.

Toad walked inside, and I shut the door nervously. I felt like this because this was my first time seeing a creature that was non-human in front of me. This was strange to me in a way, but I quickly got over it because I knew to myself that it was just something to do with the world I was in. He looked over at the room where I walked out of, and began to walk there. I ran over to the door and shut it so he couldn't enter.

"Don't go in there!" I said, with my hand on the knob.

"Oh, are you taking a shower?" He said, looking up at me with his cute mushroom face.

"Yeah pal, the room is a little messy." I said.

"…with Peach in there with you!?" He said.

"Uh…..no…..I uh…..she didn't know I was taking one." I said.

"Something fishy is going on here. Let me through." He said, looking at the door.

"I can't, I told you I was taking a shower." I said, still holding onto the door handle.

Toad then began to hear some loud moaning coming from behind the door. He stood there listening, and then looked up at me.

"Alright, but I'm going to keep my eye on you." He said with a smile as he walked back to the door with me. He opened it, and walked outside.

"I'm still going to be doing work on the castle's roof. I'll be done soon, and then I have to work on the swimming pool." He said, looking at me from outside the door.

"Alright then, I'll talk to ya later." I said.

Toad walked away, and I began to close the door, but then stopped. I looked out onto the horizon, and saw a different world before me. There were pipes on the ground, floating blocks in the air, golf courses, clouds with smiles, flagpoles, and other castles and fortresses much further in the background of the horizon. I also saw a Lakitu floating by in the sky, and two Shy Guys in the distance riding a golf cart. I knew without a doubt, that I was in the _Super Mario_ realm. This was a magical dream come true to me, and I was very excited. What new wonders would await me while I was in this Nintendo universe? I closed the door in amazement, and returned to the room with the girls, removing the towel that was around me.

I moved to the front of Zelda, and put my dick next to her mouth. She grabbed it, and glanced at it for a bit. Within that moment, she slowly put it inside her mouth and began to suck it with her eyes closed. It slid all the way inside while her cheeks would puff in and out. Her teeth would occasionally touch it which hurt a little, but turned me on even more. This caused me to moan with pleasure, and I flicked my head back, facing the ceiling. Peach moved next to Samus, started rubbing her hands up her waist, and then towards her breasts. She rubbed, rotated her breasts, and then pinched her nipples while Samus continued to fist Zelda. Samus began to work her other hand into Zelda's asshole. She pushed two fingers in, and stroked her anus. Zelda said nothing, and continued to suck me. She inserted a third finger and stroked, still nothing. She inserted a fourth finger, and Zelda's eyes opened again. Finally, her thumb went inside, and her palm slid inside her asshole. Zelda went into shock, and her eyes widened again. She started making a loud muffled noise with my dick still in her mouth, and was now in more pain because the anus is more sensitive than the vagina; plus it was a palm entering instead of a fist. She couldn't believe that her pussy was being fisted while her asshole was being palmed at the same time. It was as if she was experiencing pain, but the pleasure made her want more. She was completely speechless, but my dick still continued to slide in and out of her mouth. She continued to suck it, brunette hair, elfish ears, and all.

"Don't stop! She likes it! She wants pain and pleasure at the same time, so give it to her!" I said, with my hand on Zelda's head. Her hair locks went back and forth while she continued to go down on me.

Samus pushed both her arms inside deeper and further into both Zelda's asshole and pussy. She extended it in and out of her, like she was working the mill. Fluid began to seep from Zelda's vagina which was now all over her wrist and arm, while her other hand in her asshole was smeared and covered with her shit.

"Cum...cumming...cumming….." Muffled Zelda, softly.

Zelda closed her eyes and without making a sound, she released hot warm discharge onto Samus's fist. Samus felt the fluid, pulled out her fist from her pussy, and it dripped with her discharge. Her fluid was all over her hand, and it dripped onto the bed. She then pulled out her palm from her asshole, and it was smeared with her shit.

"Oh god, this is fucking nasty. I need to go wash this." She said, looking at both her hands and arms, rotating them.

Samus got up and walked over to the sink. Her sexy ass shifted back and forth while she was walking towards it. She washed both her hands under hot water, and while she was doing this, Zelda lay back on the bed. I opened the drawer of the night stand, and pulled out a vibrator, placing it at the opening of Zelda's vagina. She started to moan while I rotated it around the lips of her pussy, and she felt the intensity of the vibration tease her. I slowly began to push it inside her, while the vibrator continued to buzz. It entered her, and she was now able to feel the vibrations inside her cunt. I flicked the button on the bottom to a stronger mode, and it began to vibrate inside her harder and faster. For a few minutes, I started to molest Zelda by pushing the vibrator in and out of her pussy. She moaned while the hard buzz intensified her, much like a beehive inside her cunt.

"Oh god, that's good." Said Zelda.

Samus returned and went to the night stand, pulling two more vibrators out. She sat on the bed and handed one to Peach, and they both started using them. We sat there for several minutes messing around.

"I think I'm going to have another orgasm." Said Zelda, watching me.

"Wait, not yet. Is there any way you girls can all orgasm at the same time?" I said, looking at them.

"Why?" Said Peach.

"Because, I want to feel your guys' hot wet fluid on me." I said, while I continued to molest Zelda.

"Ah, so you're into bukkake, huh? You are a pervert to the max." Said Samus, masturbating with the dildo.

I let Zelda take control of the vibrator, and all three of them sat there stroking themselves with their vibrators they had. The girls started to moan and this was turning me on, so I opened the night stand to see what I could find. I saw a question mark block inside, and pulled it out. I punched it and a magic mushroom came out from the top, and then fell onto the bed. I grabbed it and looked at it while it shined brightly in my hand with its smile. Not fearing what this would do to me, I rubbed the mushroom against my penis, and then my dick began to grow in size. I was shocked seeing that it grew about three times its original size, and made the sound effect of when Mario touches a mushroom. I smiled after this had happened, and I was now able to shoot more loads of cum out, which would fulfill my bukkake fetish. Veins could be seen throughout my dick, and you could see two tubes from the head of my penis connected to my testicles. I grabbed my dick and started to stroke it while watching them masturbate. We all sat there, continuing to moan on the bed.

"Alright, I'm ready." Said Peach.

"Me too." Said Zelda.

"Same here." I said.

"At the count of three, release your fluid onto each other!" Said Samus.

We moved up closer, and the girls and I were facing each other, sitting in a circle on the bed. The vibrators continued to make noises while we all moaned.

"ONE!" I said.

The vibrators continued buzzing, and we continued moaning.

"TWO!"

The vibrators continued buzzing, and we still continued moaning.

"THREE!"

"Now!" I said.

At around the same time, I sprayed very large loads of cum from my huge dick all over them while the girls shot gushes and gushes of their vaginal fluid onto each other and me. I shot my cum onto Peach's C cup breasts, and then aimed for Zelda and shot some on her face. I also shot a load at Samus and it hit her big knockers as well. Peach sprayed her fluid onto me, and some of it landed on Zelda. Zelda sprayed her fluid in the air like a fountain onto me, and Samus put her mouth under it. Samus then sprayed her fluid which hit Peach's body, and some splashed onto my dick. We sat there and looked at each other like we were whores in a whorehouse. Peach's breasts were dripping with my cum while Samus's breasts had the same treatment. Zelda started to wipe my cum away from her eyes, and all of our bodies were covered in a lot of fluid exchange. I grabbed Peach, Zelda, and Samus's heads; and then opened each of their mouths.

I stuck my large dick into Peach's mouth and shot inside her.

"One for you." I said.

Then I pushed it into Zelda's mouth and shot inside her.

"One for you."

Then I crammed it into Samus's mouth and shot inside her.

"And one for you."

We all laid there tired out with cum and fluid dripping everywhere. It was without a doubt that we were going to hell; but in the Nintendo universe, that was most likely an area filled with Atari games. Cum and fluid was oozing and slowly flowing out of assholes, pussies, and mouths. Not a hole or area was uncovered, and the bed was drenched, soak and wet! It was so wet that everyone lied in the mixture of puddles and exchange on the bed. Everyone just sat there with our eyes closed, drenched in loads of liquid, gasping and panting like we had the biggest _fuck_ of our lives. Everyone lost their virginity within an hour, and we were definitely whores without a doubt.

"Well, we are no longer virgins." Said Peach.

"Yes, I know." Said Zelda, looking at Peach.

"I don't regret it one bit. I actually enjoyed it, and wasn't a fan of being a virgin." Said Samus, looking at us.

"Well, there's no turning back now. What we need to be concerned about is you guys getting pregnant. Like I said, I promise to help you guys out in the long run." I said, looking at them.

They nodded their heads, and we acknowledged this agreement.

"I'm going to change the sheets." Said Peach as she got up.

"Yeah, I need to take a shower to get all this shit off." Said Samus.

"Ditto." Said Zelda, getting up as well.

"I think we all should take a shower." I said.

I went to the side of the bed and smacked my penis hard against the night stand; causing it to shrink back to original size, along with unintentionally making the sound effect when Mario shrinks. Outside the castle window, a full moon shined brightly while Paragoombas and Paratroopas flew in the night sky. Suddenly, Kamek Koopa was riding his broomstick past the window in the distance, and he saw what we've done.

"Well well well, what do we have here. Looks like an outsider has entered our universe." He said, fixing his glasses.

"I know a perfect plan that will help us capture Peach, and Bowser is surely going to love it! Because this guy had sex with them, there is a possibility of them getting pregnant. And when this happens, we can surely lure in any heroes from each of their realms!" He said, rubbing his hands together with a chuckle.

He zoomed off into the large moon in the night sky, and laughed loud and evil-like. His laugh echoed throughout the Mushoom Kingdom, and then faded away, as so did he.

_TO BE CONTINUED…._

COMMENTARY

_A Nintendo Fan's Lust (2012 Rewrite)_ is a re-write from the old fan fiction I made in 2005. This new version shows more explicit scenes that were not included in the original story, along with many major changes such as grammar; punctuation; the story advancing slower; being longer; and so forth. When I wrote _A Nintendo Fan's Lust_ years ago, the story had a pretty high level of hype, and expanded across the internet. The fanfic got into many different forums, along with several people reading it on microphones. I had recently checked several other forums this year and had noticed that my fanfic was still being noticed. It first speculated around 2006 during the YTMND years, and it became very popular due to how infamous I was on YTMND, and my famous creation of . Users of the YTMND community posted several links to , which was the website I had first uploaded the story to. Many readers either laughed, or became aroused after reading it. I am returning this year to re-write the story because I was not satisfied for the way it looked today. The first time I wrote this fanfic, I was being lazy. While I was writing it, I was masturbating, and it was hard for me to focus because it really felt like I was having sex with the characters. I guess my imagination was really strong in order for me to feel that way, and my hands were shaking while I was typing the story. My heart was even pumping fast at times. When I got an orgasm at the end of the story, I never bothered to do anything else with it, and I just left it there on . The main reason I wrote the story in the first place was for self-pleasure, even though I still had a feeling it was going to get widely noticed; but I didn't bother to further do much else with the story. But alas, looking back at the past and seeing how people still enjoyed it, I'd thought I'd return and fix it up into a masterpiece. It took me several days to finish this re-write, because I kept adding more and more detailed scenes.

I had taken an English 2 class at my college because of a degree I've been working on, and I did well in the course scoring an A-. The class really helped me improve my writing skills, and I'd thought I'd use the skills to help fix up this fanfic, possibly to write more fanfiction in the future if more people enjoyed this one. As for some notes from my teacher when I got my final exam in the mail, she had said that I did very well except for not being able to provide evidence when backing up statements. That's ok because I'm happy with my current grade, and if I ever enroll into a university, I can perhaps take a higher level English class. If you liked this story, please send an e-mail to joshuayonah  with your thoughts and opinions. If you don't feel like e-mailing me, just send a message to JoshCube2 on YouTube. I plan on working on _A Nintendo Fan's Lust II_, which is going to be a much longer storyline with several chapters. Because I am busy with my current job, it may take me a very long time to finish it. I don't want to give much information on what it's going to be about, because it will give away the plot. Stay tuned, and keep beating your meat to your favorite Nintendo gals. It is nothing to be ashamed of. ^_^


End file.
